battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get in the Van
|eliminated = |cake = Donut's corpse, chopped up into 18 little pieces |transcript = Get in the Van/Transcript |previous = Zeeky Boogy Doog |next = BFDIA 5b }} Get in the Van is the first part of the fifth episode of Battle for Dream Island Again and the 30th episode overall. It was released on January 2, 2013. Plot Before the Intro Since it is BFDI's third birthday, the episode starts off with a short cutscene with the original 20 contestants circling around a cake holding hands, soon joined by the new contestants in BFDIA, followed by random characters related to the show and the recommended characters also holding hands in larger circles. The actual episode starts with Bubble swinging on a swingset. Pin comes and also starts to swing too, and this bothers Bubble. She decides to move further away from Pin, who still tries to get closer to her. Bubble then asks Pin what she wants. Pin suggested that they settle their differences and become acquaintances, but Bubble doesn't want to because she's in an alliance with Match and Pencil and needs their approval. She says that Pin is a pin, and she is a bubble. Pin repeats that they should set aside their differences. She also said that Bubble's alliance is dead, but then she realizes they both hate Leafy. Bubble agrees and saying that Leafy is a monster. Unexpectedly, Leafy walks up to them, and says that she finally finished walking all the way back from Yoyleland, which results in Pin and Bubble freaking out, speaking gibberish, and making weird faces. After the intro After the intro, Pin and Bubble keep throwing Freeze Juice, trying to freeze Leafy. Bubble says it isn't working, and Leafy then explains that the freeze juices are useless against metal, which she is. After Bubble and Leafy almost become friends, Leafy asks for something to eat other than Yoyleberries. Bubble suggests Gelatin's Steakhouse, but she mentions that he is dead. After asking what Leafy wants to eat, Leafy sputters for a long time and eventually spits out the word "onion", so Bubble gives her one. Pin walks away slowly. Leafy decides to bring back the dead contestants so she can talk to Firey, who also was dead. Pin, who was hiding behind a bush, then tried to kill Leafy by throwing a knife at her, but failed when Leafy, Bubble, and the revived contestants jumped over the knife. As a result, Puffball Speaker Box gets hit by the knife in the back, stops mid-sentence, and soon starts vomiting up rainbows on Coiny and Needle. Then a notice appears, showing that members of the puffball species release a rainbow substance when in distress. After the notice, Coiny is disgusted by the rainbow substance. Flower is then shown on the right vomiting out Evil Leafy. Pin and Bubble enjoy swinging until Bubble leaves suddenly, leaving Pin confused. Soon after, Ice Cube and Book walk by. Pin asks if they want to swing with her, but Book says no. Pin starts accusing Book of forcing Ice Cube to go to Match's dance party, but Ice Cube reveals that she wants to go to Match's party, too. Once Book and Ice Cube get to the party at the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Pencil reveals that they cannot come as they are only alternates. Match agrees with Pencil and kicks them out of the Eiffel Tower. Leafy tries to talk to Firey, but he doesn't remember her. Then, Leafy is knocked out by Gelatin's hammer and disappears. Firey realizes that it's time for Cake at Stake by looking at Clock through a small window in the Locker of Losers and demands to know why it hasn't started. Gelatin explains that Pin stabbed Puffball's speaker with a knife. Puffball, who over-heard this, is extremely angry with Pin. She did not allow Pin to explain what happened as she vomited rainbows on Pin. Firey reveals that he still has his old speaker box, which he takes out of his flames, and the speaker box announces that it is time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Firey Speaker Box announces that the cake is Donut's corpse, chopped up into 18 little pieces, with his cherry filling oozing out of him. Nickel said it was gross, but the speaker said Donut was already recovered, and put in the TLC. Nickel says that the cake is gross and the speaker said to be thankful, but is interrupted by Golf Ball. Fries then said that he wanted to get to the important stuff. Once the likes were shown with Puffball getting the most, Puffball won the prize again, but Golf Ball stated that she was supposed to get the most likes because she built Dream Island. Tennis Ball revealed he wanted Rocky to win to get his barf back as a prize, much to the shock of Match. Tennis Ball says is was "cute," so Match slaps him. Puffball then asked Book to spin the wheel (for the second time), which has the possible choices for the prize written on: *3 more prizes *Whites of eyes *Choice of contestant to be killed *$10,715,934 *A new VA for Ice Cube *55 strands of hair *An Extremely long attention span *Immunity to the Final 15 *'Removal of limbs of chosen contestant' (chosen) The prize is removal of limbs of a chosen contestant. Puffball asked if she could gain limbs instead, but the Firey Replacement Box says "no", because that would be breaking the rules. Puffball didn't want to make a decision, but the replacement box ordered her to do it. Puffball reluctantly chose Pin, because she stabbed her speaker box. Pin's limbs were pulled off, and Book laughs at her. Puffball says that having Pin's limbs "is almost like having limbs". Firey's Speaker Box asks Puffball about her secret, as since every time Team No-Name is up for elimination, Puffball won the prize. W.O.A.H Bunch won last time, so they all got donut chunks, and the one hit (the now-limbless) Pin. Pin says she can't catch anything without her arms, and Yellow Face tells Pin she'll get used to it. Gelatin got 105 dislikes, and Gelatin says "That seems like a lot". Firey Speaker says it was the fewest out of everyone, so he should be happy, to which Gelatin makes a weird face, and replies with "Do I not look happy to you?" Firey Speaker Box says he looks insane. Afterwards, TB, Nickel, Ice Cube, Ruby, Rocky, Puffball, and Firey are all revealed safe, leaving Spongy, Book, Match, Pencil, Fries, and GB in the bottom 6. Book then says that such a thing is impossible. Spongy cries at the thought of elimination, one of his tears hit Match, leading to Pencil and Match hoping for him to leave. However, Spongy remains safe at 198 dislikes, as well as Book, with only 207. Pencil asks if she is safe, and Firey Speaker says she is, with just 213 dislikes. The bottom 3 are then shown on a split screen. Fries is then revealed safe at 235 dislikes, leaving Match and Golf Ball. Golf Ball asks why she got so many votes, as she is the leader of the team. After suspenseful user arguments for both contestants, the votes are revealed. And in the most suspenseful elimination in BFDIA history, GB avoided the axe with 406 votes, while Match is 4th out with 426. Match told Pencil to activate the "elimination prevention plan", and Pencil tied a rope around her ankles. Firey Speaker then says that the race for elimination switched hands thrice over the last five days. After all the contestants leave, Match was tied to the elimination area with the ropes, so instead of being sent to the TLC, she falls back down to the ground. Switching Teams decided to get two new team members again, first forcing Nickel to join, despite the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are close to each other, which causes the screen to start to get blurred. Yellow Face then asks Spongy to join, and he happily agrees to switch teams. Worried about more team members switching over to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Golf Ball decides to have everyone on promise to never switch to another team. All of the team members, except for Pencil, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube all promise to not switch teams. Pencil and her friends decide to not promise and go over to Bubble and Match, underneath some monkey bars. The six females decide to make a new team, but have to decide on a name. Ice Cube suggests "Revenge", while Ruby suggests "Poopy Mayonnaise". Book mentions that they made the team for their freedom, so the team name should be Freedom, but Pencil says that "freedom" sounds like "Free Dumb". Match then says that the team is not dumb, but smart, which prompts Pencil to choose the name . Challenge Ruby spins the wheel, which has the possible choices for challenges written on: *Eat a giant cube of chocolate *Sustained high-speed clapping *Death by a thousand paper cuts *Crawling race; Mind reading *Juggling, tightrope-walking, and arson *Decide a new challenge *Lose the challenge *'Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain' (chosen) This causes Needle to ask where Yoyle Mountain is, to which Coiny responds that it's in Yoyleland. The FreeSmart team entered their van, Team No-Name rides on Puffball, and W.O.A.H. Bunch starts walking. Soon after, W.O.A.H Bunch noticed that they're in last, while Team No-Name is in first and FreeSmart is close behind in second. Pin says she is tired of hopping and Coiny gives her the idea to roll instead. In the van, Pencil looks up and sees Puffball and Team No-Name, causing her to become worried that they are behind. Nickel says that W.O.A.H. Bunch is in last place. Book slaps Match because they drove past a library, but says that Match can slap her if they pass a matchstick factory. Ruby is in distress as all the peanuts are gone, as Pencil says that Ruby ate them all, even though Ruby tries to deny it. Gelatin says there isn't enough room on Puffball and pushes Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky off into the forest, just like he pushed Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off in Get Digging. The three see Evil Leafy in the forest and start running, just like Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy. Back in the van, Bubble sees a snowy territory and jokes that Ice Cube belongs there. Ice Cube is offended by this joke, however. Ruby throws a snowball at Book who throws one back, which causes a snowball fight. Pencil says that it is bad if snow mixes with gasoline. The snow mixes and turns gray and soon snow mixed with gasoline comes out of the exhaust pipe. Fries says to Gelatin that to win the challenge they must have everyone present, and tells Puffball to turn around so they can find Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. Pencil sees a canyon and FreeSmart starts jumping to get over it, which they do. However, the van then crashes into Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky on the other side. Evil Leafy eats all of them, and she stands there and stares, with a quiet and sad music playing for the remaining three minutes to remember the people that died in the episode. Voting results The total number of votes was 7,104, of which 4,240 were likes, and 2,864 were dislikes. Recommended characters *1st - Waffle by CobaltGameMixer676 *2nd - Carpenter's Pencil by wbnk *3rd - Christmas Tree by Ghostgirl7000 *4th - Candy Cane by Spongy318 *5th - Cheeseburger by ColbatGameMiver676 *6th - Electric Guitar by Stupid *7th - Flashlight by SuperMightyMicheal *8th - Cereal Box by wifishark *9th - Glue by SuperMightyMicheal *10th - Onion Ring by ColbatGameMixer676 *11th - Kabab by wifishark *12th - Soapy by lovepuppy201 *13th - Christmas Firey by DaKillahBunnyz *14th - Stocking by Marshmallowz *15th - Ornament by Scruffy1203 *16th - 3DS by wifishark *17th - Bacon by wifishark *18th - Passion Fruit by ilikebugs *19th - Shield by ilikebugs *20th - Star Fruit by wifishark *21st - Bamboo by wifishark *22nd - Watermelon by wifishark *23rd - Candy Dispenser by wifishark *24th - Durian by wifishark *25th - Eggplant by wifishark Trivia/Goofs *Ice Cube had a new line — the first since Vomitaco — when she said she wanted to go Match's dance party. Needle also had a new line — since Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? — when she asked where Yoyle Mountain is. Needle has been getting new lines ever since this episode. Ice Cube did not get any new lines until BFB. *Leafy said that she walked 2763 miles from Yoyleland which isn't meaning that it takes just "months of walking" just like what Firey said, but more than months which could take 75 51/73 months of walking. *This episode made a lot of similarities to Get Digging. *Eliminating BFDI can be heard in this episode as the music playing at Match's dance party while Book and Ice Cube go there, as well as a slowed down version on the inside of Clubhouse of Awesomeness. This is the first time a BFDI YTPMV has been used in one of the episodes. * This is the second time three teams have been present in the show. **The first was as of episode 9. * So far, this episode is the longest BFDI(A) episode ever. ** This is because, at the end of the episode for over 2 minutes, quiet music is played and no additional action occurs, to commemorate the disappearances of FreeSmart and Rocky, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball after Evil Leafy ate them. * The entirety of all the parts in episode 5 add up to a length of >45 minutes. * This is the second time Gelatin pushed people off Puffball, the first time being in Get Digging. ** Both times were for the same reason: there is not enough room on Puffball. ** Both times, 3 people were thrown off and all 3 of them landed in the forest. * This is the second episode with more than 1 part, the first is Take the Plunge. ** This episode ended up having 5 parts overall (including a game). * This is the first time blood is mentioned on the show. ** Blood was shown as an ingredient used by Pencil in Get Digging, but it wasn't actually mentioned. ** Also, blood was shown in the doodle loop made by Pencil in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, but it wasn't mentioned. *So far the secret message, created by the same way Eraser remarked at "Return of the Hang Glider", is "Don't try that thing again..." *This episode has the second longest Cake at Stake, the longest being the one in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *This is the third episode where Pin sweats ooze. *This is the second episode where Ruby says "Poopy Mayonnaise". **The first time she says so is in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Gelatin makes 2 weird faces, one is when he gets the cake and says, "Do I not look happy to you?" and another is when Fries asks a question making Gelatin speechless, while they're on Puffball during the challenge. *Leafy said she walked all the way to Goiky from Yoyleland, but in "Get Digging", an ocean is revealed to separate the two areas. *Evil Leafy's eyes seem to be red-shifted when shown eating other contestants. *This is the second time Puffball won the prize at the elimination. *Pencil might have a driver's permit, as we saw her driving a van in this episode. *This is first episode where a character drives a vehicle, in this case, Pencil driving the FreeSmart Van. **Pencil drives the van and Supervan fluently without complaining, unlike the first episode of BOTO, where Party Hat is in the driver's seat and complains that he can't drive. *The chairs of the Cake at Stake area has been remodeled. *This is the first time a contestant's corpse was used as cake. The contestant happened to be Donut. However, he was recovered and is now in the Tiny Loser Chamber. *When Firey says it's time for Cake at Stake, the clock displays a few minutes before CAS. *This is first time Donut was killed. *This is the first episode made in 2013. * From 6:32 to 7:13, TV has talked 4 times. First, he said "What will Puffball do with her prize?". Second, he said "LOLOLOLOL Pin is limbless LOLOLOLOL". Third, he said "Tay Vay". Finally, he said "TV says hoillo". * GOOF: 'At 12:49, there are 2 Gelatins; one Gelatin was on Bubble's head to fool the Firey Speaker Box, and the other was with Team No-Name. * '''GOOF: '''Pin's ooze sweats behind her mouth after Coiny suggested her to roll over. * This is the first BFDIA episode to have someone that died off-screen. * When Pencil tells Ruby that she is out of peanuts, no one is driving the van, but the van is still moving. * Again, the claws resemble the claws from The Demented Cartoon Movie. *Some few recommended characters are Christmas-themed. * The FreeSmart Van in this episode was speculated to be either based on either a Chevrolet Express, Ford Transit or Nissan NV3500. *'GOOF: Throughout the episode, the FreeSmart Van's wheels don't move while the background is shown to be moving. **This is most noticable at 14:18, 14:33, and 14:52. * This is the second episode to be delayed. The first one was Zeeky Boogy Doog. * Firey Speaker Box chopping up Donut into pieces is later referenced in Questions Answered, when Donut chops up Firey Speaker Box into pieces. Deaths * Puffball Speaker Box was unintentionally stabbed by Pin. * Donut was used as the cake for Cake at Stake. * Leafy is crushed by a large hammer used by Gelatin. * Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Pencil, Match, Bubble, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube were eaten by Evil Leafy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:Delayed